Much sports equipment is difficult to store. Some such equipment, such as surfboards and skis, are unsteady when they are positioned to lean against the wall with the long dimension upright. Only a small force causes them to fall. On the other hand, if disposed on the floor and against the wall, such sports equipment is substantially out of view and, thus, not on display. Previous efforts for the support of sports equipment appear to have been devoted to supporting generally only one type of sports equipment, for example, snow skis. Such stands would not be of broad utility for supporting other sports equipment of various configurations and sizes.
Thus, there is need for a self-supporting rack system configured so that, by employment of various attachments, it can store, protect and display different types of sports equipment. With the suitable attachments, the self-supporting rack system of this invention can support long and short surfboards, as well as alpine and nordic skis, together with their poles. In addition, the self-supporting rack system with its suitable attachments can be employed to store, protect and display snowboards and water skis, including wake skis and kneeboards. Furthermore, the self-supporting rack system with suitable attachments can store, protect and display windsurfing boards, together with their sails, masts and booms. Thus, the self-supporting rack system of this invention is useful for the storage, protection and display of a wide variety of sports equipment by utilization of various attachments.